Happy Fun Surprise!
by Kimblee Whitehead
Summary: Casey Novak laughed harder then she could ever remember. What was quite possibly Fin Tutuola and Melinda Warner's worst night ever, was quickly turning into one of her best. Melinda gives Fin a special birthday surprise. How did it go so wrong? Felinda


_Happy-Fun Surprise!_

* * *

><p>His grip was tight, but firm. He held her wrists against the wall, keeping her firmly in place. As if she was going to run away. Yeah, right.<p>

It was a special night for Melinda Warner and her boyfriend. It was his birthday. And, like any good girlfriend would do, she prepared a special birthday…surprise.

She had gone to the costume store that evening, and had bought a nurse's outfit. One of the skimpy ones that no nurse actually wares. She was planning on it to be a one-time thing. Normally, she would never be caught dead in one of the stupid things. However, Fin was a male, and she knew it would excite him. Besides, if she indulged him on this, it gave her something to look forward to when her birthday came around.

She had tried to role-play with him.

"Are you ready for your appointment, Mr. Tutuola?" She had asked him. It didn't take long for him to be all over her. He had no self-control when it came to her. She loved it.

It was going better then she expected. His fiercely kissed the cress of her neck, and she let out a moan in delight.

"You look," he said, in between his kisses, "so hot."

She could feel the bulge on his pants. It was going to be a very fun night indeed.

With one hand, he gently cupped her right breast, and started to massage it. With every moan in delight she made, she felt him start to get a little harder.

She went out of his grip, and pushed him back onto the bed. She was on top of him, and she quickly tore away his shirt. His bare chest gleamed in the light. He was so sexy.

She could tell that he wanted nothing more than to tear the nurse's costume off of him. She wasn't going to let him do that. Not yet.

He tried to make his way back on top, but she wouldn't let him.

"Not yet," she said, and started to kiss her way down his bare chest. She slowly went lower, smiling as her lover moaned in delight. They weren't even to the fun part yet.

She got to the line of his pants, and lifted her head. She gave him a wink, and started to unbutton the crotch of his pants. She could feel him. He wanted her. But where would the fun be if she endulged him so soon?

She slowly took of the pants, revealing his boxers. She placed her hands around the fabric, ready to leave her lover bare, where a sound filled the air.

"**Woof,**"

Melinda sighed in disappointment. It was Fin's damn dog, Odin. Fin sighed. It was his "Take me outside or I'm going to claim your carpet" bark. They loved the dog, but unfortunately, due to his being an animal, he didn't care if Fin the two lovers were about to have the time of their life.

"I'll take him out," Fin sighed, getting up, his boxers still in toe. Melinda groaned, and decided to follow him. Waiting in his bedroom only taunted her with the fact she was going to have to wait.

It was a cold night, with a little bit of snowfall. There was not a cloud in the sky. The moon was full, and it was kind of romantic.

She followed Fin outside, as they stood on the porch. They watched as the black lab sniffed around the year, looking for the perfect spot to do his business.

"Damn dog," Fin muttered, looking to Melinda. A devilish grin crossed his face, "I seriously can't wait any longer for my appointment…nurse Warner."

Melinda felt herself blush, as she looked at Fin's near naked body. He was shivering a little bit in the cold, as was she. They'd wait inside, but they needed to keep an eye on the dog. They loved him, but the creature could be a bit of a pain in the ass sometimes.

"Just thing, after Odin finishes up, we can finish your birthday operation," Melinda teased. Fin laughed, and looked her over again. The nurse's outfit perfectly highlighted the good parts of her body, and show him her lovely dark skin. There was so much pleasure to be found in that skin.

"Your birthday is in two months, right?" Fin asked. Melinda smiled, and nodded.

"Yes," she said. She could see where he was going with this.

"What do you want?" he asked, his eyes still on her body. Melinda smiled.

"Well," Melinda started, "I can't say I'd be against-"

Odin brushed passed them, as he walked back in the house. Fin smiled.

"Looks like we can get back to our game," he said. He looked at her again. The coldness in the air, was making her perk up, and not able to resist himself, he kissed her right then.

She kissed back, and soon, the two lovers started to fight it out for dominance. Melinda soon lost this battle. Willingly, of course. It was his birthday. She could give him that small victory.

Another sound caught their attention, interrupting them from their game. It was the sound of the door closing. Fin's eyes widened as he realized what had happened, and he broke away from Melinda, to see if the door really shut on them

It did.

"Shit!" He swore.

"What?" Melinda asked. Fin sighed, as their predicament started to make itself known in his mind.

"We're locked out."

The lock on Fin's door was special. When he locked it, it would only be locked on the outside. It was very useful. People couldn't get in, and if he needed to get out in a hurry, he could. When he went out, he would have a key to unlock it. However, he didn't think to bring it this time.

As Fin explained to her they were locked out, he could see immediate panic cross Melinda's face. They were both half-naked, and it was freezing out.

"What do we do?" Melinda asked. Fin let out a sigh, and looked across the street.

Fin was lucky enough to be neighbors with their ADA, Casey Novak. The red head was the only one of his neighbors he actually associated with. Also, it looked like she was one of the only ones home.

He groaned, as he realized just what they were going to have to do.

Casey Novak was having a nice night. It had been her day off, and she had spent the day at an indoor batting cage, and then had gone home to lounge around her house, watch movies, and maybe play a few video games. She never told anybody, but she actually liked to play video games. She grew up with four brothers. In her family, video games were a way of life. She couldn't go to visit any of her family without them challenging her to some sort of war-themed game. Due to the high work load of her job, she didn't get to place much. However, when she did, it was a blast.

She was currently playing a zombie game she had rented earlier in the day. There was nothing more satisfying then cutting off a zombie's head with a chain-saw. However, she suddenly heard a knock on the door. She sighed, and looked at the clock. It was midnight. Who the hell could want her this late? Of course, she had been just as guilty of awaking people late at night for work relating reasons. She sighed, and paused the game, and went to the door.

She was expecting it to be one of the detectives, needing her to get an emergency warrant for a judge. They might have found some new evidence for a case that just couldn't wait.

It was one of the detectives. It was Fin. Wearing nothing but boxers.

The light from her porch lit his face, shame written all over it. She raised an eyebrow.

"Fin…" she said, reluctantly, "Why…you're in your underwear."

That's when she noticed Melinda standing behind him, shutting in the cold. She was wearing a nurse's outfit.

"Hi Casey," Fin said, humbly, "We were…locked out. Can we use your phone?"

Casey looked at their attires, and did what anyone in her situation would do. She started to laugh hysterically.

Even though it was possibly the worse night of Fin and Melinda's life, it was one of the best for Casey's. She laughed as the two called somebody for help. She laughed harder when the fire department came and responded to their call. She laughed as the two love-birds had to explain their predicament to the arriving officers, while still wearing their special outfits. She laughed as the fire-fighters laughed. She would be laughing about this for a month.

It was a happy and fun surprise that she would forever be grateful for.

* * *

><p><strong>Damnit, Fayth. You got me on another fandom! You had to introduce me to the adorableness of Fin and Melinda. I wrote a comedy. A <em>comedy. <em>This is the first funny thing I've ever posted on this site. Congratulations. Nobody dies in this! Yaaayyy!  
><strong>**Anyways, review please. I have no idea if I should change the rating on this. I don't think it should be M, but you never know with things. If any one of you thinks it should be a higher rating, tell me.  
>Thank you for reading. <strong>

**Kimblee**


End file.
